


left over signs

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP finale, Dream Smp, Gen, Implied Traitor Tommyinnit, November 16, not really any spoilers, or tubbo and quackity forget to break the signs at the top of the tower, this was an idea that got stuck in my head when they were up there im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tubbo and Quackity accidentally leave the signs for Tommy to see.
Relationships: None
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	left over signs

Tommy sighs as he climbs up the tower. As he nears the top of the tower, he frowns, noticing the absence of chatter. Last time he looked up the tower ,which was just a few minutes ago when he first realized they were up there, almost everyone on the Pogtopia side was still there. He heaves himself up to the last level and he looks around. 

There was no one there. He sighs as he realizes that they probably did a water bucket mlg while he was climbing up the ladder. He turns to go back down the ladder when a few signs catch his attention. He walks closer to them and reads them all right to left. 

He blinks at the weird signs, noticing that each sign has one name as well as a few additional words. “Why do they want to kill Niki?” Tommy mutters to himself. His eyes skim through the ones next to it before landing on the one at the very end. 

**Pub Enemy num 1**

**Tommyinnit**

Tommy inhales sharply and crouches down to look at the sign fully to make sure that he read it correctly. The words were still there. Even worse, they were in Tubbo’s handwriting. Tommy’s wide eyes turn into a glare and he punches the sign. The sign immediately breaks in half. 

Tommy stays in that position before looking down at his hands. Is that all they saw of him? A traitor? Tommy feels a smile stretch across his face and he averts his eyes up towards the setting sun. 

Maybe he should reconsider Dream’s proposition. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes the traitor turned out to be someone else. really wanted a traitor tommy but im realizing that that would be hard to fit in right now. keyword RIGHT NOW. i still want to see a traitor tommy and just want to watch the build up like what happens with wilbur. but other than that, the stream was CHAOTIC. i loved it. and just, the lines that happened dude. artists better rest because i already know there are going to be people yelling "put this in an animatic" and such. take care everyone!


End file.
